Field of the Invention
This invention relates to anti-rust/anti-corrosion inhibitors, to organic compositions comprising liquid and solid organic media which contain a minor amount of said inhibitors and to a method of inhibiting the formation of rust and/or corrosion of metallic surfaces in contact with such organic compositions.